Decimo's New Lifestyle
by Toshiro-TaichoSandwich27
Summary: Over a Year past since Tsuna became Decimo. Almost half a year since dating Takeshi and Hayato. Reborn, "Satan's spawn" forced Tsuna to have bodyguards with him. Will the school find out about his connections?:-:-:-SHONEN-AI:-:-:-592780-:-:-Hayato x Tsuna x Takeshi- Entry of the KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN: CLASS AND MAFIA CHALLENGE! by suzuKHRaddict98-complete
1. Bodyguard

I swore to myself I would not make ANOTHER story… f*ck… I just did… I am sorry! Shonen-AI! Pairing…

* * *

**Summary: **_Over a Year past since Tsuna became Decimo. Almost half a year since dating Takeshi and Hayato. Reborn, "Satan's spawn" forced Tsuna to have bodyguards with him. Will the school find out about his connections? SHONEN-AI_

* * *

**592780!** Hayato x Tsuna x Takeshi (srry… i couldn't make up my mind)

**6996** Mukuro x Chrome

Ryohei x Hana

* * *

"Normal"

"_Italian"_

'_Thoughts'_

* * *

**~Decimo's New Lifestyle~**

* * *

**-Chapter One: Bodyguard-**

Tsuna, Hayato, and Takeshi was walking to Namimori Middle school when all of sudden Reborn, curse broken, now an adult, popped up. "Dame-Tsuna." Reborn grinned.

"R-reborn?" Tsuna replied. "What do you need?" It's been over a year since Tsuna became Decimo, he got used to it. Sadly he still sometimes reject it, but he is now slowly accepting the sad fact. Tsuna grew about 2-3 inches now 5' 4", age 15, grade 9.

"… Just felt like saying Hi." Reborn smirked.

"I know you have a reason, besides saying hi." Tsuna sighed. His Hyper Intuition helped him a lot, although he still acts "Dame". Tsuna actually is now smart and is called prodigy in the mafia world.

"Hn, you noticed?" Reborn replied. "You'll find out.."

"I have a bad feeling…" Tsuna hoped it won't kill him. "Hayato! Takeshi! We are going to be late!"

"Juudaime!" Hayato and Takeshi ran to school.

"Omnivore… Herbivore…" Kyoya glared. "Kamikorosu…"

"HIE!" Tsuna yelled. Tsuna and his guardians now say each others first name because Nono said it would be better, Tsuna didn't mind, but Kyoya at first did. "K-kyoya! We are going to be even MORE late if you don't let me and my friends past!"

"Fine…" Kyoya grunted.

"Thank you…" Tsuna sighed in happiness.

* * *

The day past fine until after school when it was dark…

Hayato, Takeshi, and Tsuna was at the park, it was 7:45 pm. Men in Black (no pun intended: my friend kept laughing…) surrounded Tsuna.

"Juudaime! I'll take care of these fools!" Hayato yelled.

"Ne…" Said one of the men. "We need that boy over there."

"Yeah, we do, come on!" Another said.

"F*cken Morons." Hayato growled. "_TRIPLE BOMBS_!"

Takeshi took out his sword. "_Beccata di Rondine!__"_

The men was all knocked out. The ones who was still conscious ran off with their unconscious men.

"Arigato… Hayato, Takeshi…" Tsuna smiled. He gave them a kiss in the cheek.

Reborn smirked at he saw the trio. "This is going to be an interesting year…"

* * *

**~Morning~**

"Tsu-kun! Wake up! It's 7:30!" Nana yelled.

"H-hai! Kaa-chan!" Tsuna jumped out of bed. He took a quick shower, changed into his uniform, and brushed his teeth and soft hair. "Morning, Kaa-chan, Reborn, I-pin, Lambo, and Fuuta!"

"Morning Tsu-kun!" Nana smiled.

"Good morning Tsuna-nii!" Fuuta and I-pin replied.

"Morning! Tsuna-nii!" Lambo laughed. (In my story Lambo and I-pin will be 11-12, Fuuta will be 13.) Lambo matured a lot for the past months, he is now in 6th grade with I-pin, and Fuuta is now in 7th grade.

A LOT of things changed… Tsuna, Hayato and Takeshi is now dating, Lambo and I-pin got much more closer, Reborn is now an adult, and they moved… and didn't at the same time… With Vongola's connections they moved the other houses in another area, but no one knows… and built a huge mansion but still the old house and back yard is in the same spot, no one knows that the people who life there actually own the mansion… they just think they are lucky to be the closest to the mansion… Lets just say Reborn planned it ALL out.

Reborn looked at Tsuna. "You are going to have bodyguards with you, and go to school by the car."

"REBORN?" Tsuna chocked on his toast made by his mom. "Why?"

"Because Dame-Tsuna… I said so." Reborn smirked.

"B-but!"

"No buts or do you want to do extra training today?" Reborn grinned like a cat.

"N-no… Fine…" Tsuna sighed. He had a feeling Reborn was going to do something big.

*Ding dong* The door rang. Tsuna ran to the door with his bag. "Hayato! Takeshi! Hi! I'll be going now!"

"Bie Tsu-kun/Tsuna-nii/Dame-Tsuna!" the others said.

"_Decimo. Good morning!" _The butler said. He bowed down while smiling and open the car door.

"_Hello Alfeo!" _Tsuna reluctantly sat down. Hayato sat on his right while Takeshi sat on his left.

Alfeo started the car_. "I will be picking you guys up after school."_

"_Thank you Alfeo." _Tsuna smiled. The butlers and maids all loved Tsuna, he was a nice master.

**TBC….**

* * *

**Next Chapter**_**: **__Tsuna is in the limo he wishes he wasn't._

"_Dame-Tsuna? Why is he in a limo?" _

"_Why are they calling you Dame-Tsuna, Decimo?" Alfeo growled._


	2. Limo

_**Summary: **__Over a Year past since Tsuna became Decimo. Almost half a year since dating Takeshi and Hayato. Reborn, "Satan's spawn" forced Tsuna to have bodyguards with him. Will the school find out about his connections? __**SHONEN-AI**_

* * *

"Normal"

"_Italian"_

'_Thoughts'_

"_Students talking to each other in the background"_

* * *

**~Chapter Two: Limo~**

Tsuna was in the limo looking outside of the window slightly tinted black. The school was in his view, all the students was looking at the limo, no one they knew owned one.

"_Decimo, we are here." _said Alfeo. Alfeo was Tsuna's most trusted butler, he is a good fighter too, so he became his bodyguard along with Annette, Fedele, Daiki, Riza, and Luca.

First the bodyguards stepped out and looked around, then Hayato and Takeshi, they looked around, lastly Tsuna came out soon to be surrounded by his bodyguards and had Hayato on his right, and Takeshi on his left.

* * *

"_Why is Tsuna with all of those bodyguards?"_

"_A limo?"_

"_Why is Dame-Tsuna?" _

"_That's Dame-Tsuna?" _

"_The F*Ck is happening? Why did he come out of a limo?" _

"_DAME-TSuNA?"_

* * *

"_Why are they calling you Dame-Tsuna, Decimo?" _Alfeo growled. He held it in, knowing Tsuna would be upset if he pointed a gun at them.

"_It's fine… I act clumsy and stupid here… although it wasn't an act back then a year ago…" _Tsuna sighed. _"Let's go!" _Tsuna smiled and grabbed on to his 2 boyfriends arms. The bodyguards smiled at Tsuna and followed them.

"_Alfeo…" _said Daiki. Daiki was from Japan. He is good with swords, he named them Haruka and Toki. The 2 swords were named after his 2 soon to be kids. He has dark brown hair and eyes, and is 5 ft 11 inches. He is 24 years old, and was born on Feb. 21.

"_Yes?" _Alfeo replied. Alfeo was from Italy. Nono saved his life when he was 7 years old. He has blond hair and green eyes. He uses guns as a weapon. His favorite gun called Hades. He is 6 ft 2 inches, and is 28 years old soon to be 29 on September 3.

"_Ha… I wish Decimo classmates would not say those things." _

Annette agreed. Annette is 27 years old, she has light brown hair, and dark blue eyes, and is 5 ft 5 inches. Annette's birthday is on Aug. 26, and is 24 years old. She uses guns also, her favorite, named after a flower is called Anemone.

The other female bodyguard from Japan nodded. Her name was Riza. She's half German. She had blond hair and brown eyes. Her hight is 5 ft 6.5 inches. She is 25 and was born on Dec. 6.

Fedele is from Italy and is part Mexican. He is 29 years old and was born on July 16. He has brown hair and green eyes, and is the height of 6 ft 4 inches.

Luca is also from Italy and is part British, he is 28 years old and was born on March 29. He has blond hair and dark grey eyes.

All the bodyguards agreed, they cared for their master. He's kind to them not like most masters they once served for a short time.

* * *

A couple of students came up to Tsuna while he was walking to class. He was a 2rd year, like Tsuna. "Hey Dame-Tsuna! Why do you have bodyguards? Are you really scared of everyone to save up all your money to hire them? Awww." the boy taunted. His name is Arata, he is in Basketball club.

Daiki was the first to react, he grabbed the boy's arm and slammed him on the wall. "You do not say such things to young master Tsuna!"

"What the F*ck!" Arata growled. "Dame-Tsuna is to chicken to do it yourself?"

Then Riza put in bullets in her gun. "Say that again?"

Arata stared at the angry woman. "I'I'm sor-sorry!"

"Daiki, please let go of him, Riza put back your gun." Tsuna commanded. "Arata… I suggest you to stop this act started from today."

Arata went back into the whispering crowd.

* * *

"_Woah! Tsuna's really does have bodyguards!" _

"_Wonder why?"_

"_Maybe he is scared of them! Haha" _

"_Pfft.. Pathetic."_

* * *

'_Pathetic…' _the Bodyguards thought._ 'Let's hear you say that at the end of the day.'_

Tsuna arrived to his classroom with no more interruptions. Hayato sat down at his seat that was next to Tsuna on the right. Takeshi then sat down at his seat which was on the left of Tsuna. Actually on the day when they were changing seats Hayato was suppose to sit on Tsuna's left but forced Takeshi to switch because he was Tsuna's right hand man. The trio sat in the back of the class.

"Ha…" Tsuna sighed.

"What's wrong?" Takeshi and Hayato asked.

"Everyone is staring at me…" Tsuna whispered as he tried to shrink into the size of a cell.

"Ne Tsuna." said Hana. "Why were you in a limo and have… them?" She glanced at the bodyguards.

Tsuna once more sighed. "Because Reborn forced me to go to school in a limo with my bodyguards that I begged to not come at school."

"Never knew you had them. Since when did you even have them?" Hana asked.

"For over a year, but I convinced Reborn to not have them at school… But now I have to." Tsuna answered.

"Oh… What's their name?"

"Alfeo, Annette, Fedele, Daiki, Riza, and Luca." Tsuna replied with another sigh again.

"Woman leave Tsuna alone." Hayato growled.

"Eh? Why should I stupid?" Hana fought back.

"Ha-hayato! Hana! Please stop!" Tsuna cried out. Hayato stopped right when Tsuna finshed his sentence. Hana just glared at Hayato. "Thank you…"

Nezu-sensei walked in the room. "The principal said that Tsuna's bodyguards will be with Tsuna at all time because of something… no, I do not know why. Let us start class! Arata! Answer this question!"

Arata looked at the board and wrote down the answer. "X=24, Y=-2, and Z=34."

"Good." Nezu-sensei replied. "TSUNA!"

"H-hai?" Tsuna jumped up.

"Answer this question!" Nezu-sensei replied.

"Eto…" Tsuna looked at the numbers. He wrote something down. "X=64, and Y=-4."

Nezu-sensei and the other students were shocked Tsuna got the answer right. "O-okay! Correct!"

* * *

The morning went past fine, just with some bodyguards. No one went near Tsuna besides his guardians, Hana, Kyoko, and the Simon Famiglia.

"Tsuna!" Enma called out. "Sit over here!" He saved everyone a spot next to a large shady tree. Some people sat on the low and slightly low branches that could hold many people. Tsuna, Hayato and Takeshi sat on the more higher branches, the bodyguards sat near them. They were going to stand and not eat but Tsuna begged them to eat.

"You boys just want to kiss each other everywhere…" Hana rolled her eyes as Tsuna gave his 2 lovers a quick kiss.

Tsuna blushed as Hana said that.

"Hana!" Kyoko said. "Gomene Tsuna."

"No, it's okay." Tsuna smiled.

"Time to eat!" grinned Ryohei. "D'is im g'fo'd G'oko EXT'RMEY goft! (This is good, Kyoko did EXTREMLY great!)"

"Thanks Nii-chan!" Kyoko smiled back.

Tsuna picked up his chopsticks and started to eat his homemade lunch.

"Herbivores.." Kyoya walked to them. "Why are you here all crowding?"

"Kyoya-sama please do leave, you will be fighting with them and interrupting their meal." Riza said. Riza once you get her made even Kyoya has a small chance of surviving.

"Hn." Kyoya turned back. "Don't be late again Omnivore."

"Hai…" Tsuna sighed.

"Ore-Sama want more food!" Lambo whispered. "Ore-sama will be back with some Melon-pan!"

"Lambo! Wait for me!" I-pin ran off.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next Chapter: **

"_Huh? I have a bad feeling…."_

"_Juudaime… Are you okay?" _

"_Tsuna… Something is wrong right?" _


	3. Classroom

**~Chapter Three: Classroom~**

Tsuna was in English class. _'Geez… these are to easy sentences…' _He sighed as the person near him was trying to read it.

"The…woman… asked the man, name…. Bob… where… was the.. Near… train…. Station…." said the teen.

"It is 'nearest train station'." said the teacher. "Okay…. Gokudera-kun please read the 3 sentences after that."

Hayato perfectly said the 3 complex sentences.

"YAMAMOTO!" yelled the teacher. "Wake up! And read the next 2 sentences!"

"eh… um… then… where are we?" Takeshi laughed.

* * *

**~Somewhere else near by~**

"So that is Vongola Decimo's storm guardian and right hand man…" said the man. "and that is the Rain guardian and left hand man… why left?"

* * *

**~Back to Tsuna~**

After school ended Tsuna and his 2 guardians, Takeshi and Hayato went on the roof, they all had a feeling they should go up there. "Show yourself!" yelled Hayato as he got dynamite in his fingers.

"Hn… Hn… Good, good… well, well… So he is Vongola Decimo? This scrawny little brat here?" said the man.

"Who are you?" asked Takeshi as he tightly gripped his sword.

"Me? Oh my, how rude of me! I am Azzo from the Cocsa famgila!" Azzo happily smiled. He showed a piece of paper with a sky flame burning next to a signature. "I am here to also be your bodyguard from the Onoe Famgila! I know more about that famglia more then you and your bodyguards, so I was assigned to be one. Also this woman right here." A woman who was 5' 4.6" walked out. "Is Celty."

* * *

Azzo was from the Cocsa Famglia, in alliances with Vongola. They were Alliances for almost 250 years. He is from Italy and is the height of 6' 5". Born on March 19, and age 28. He has blond hair with light blue tips and blue eyes. Seeing from his hand he specializes in guns.

* * *

Celty, the woman next to Azzo was also from the Cocsa Famgila. She is from Germany, but her grandfather was Italian, so she is ¼ Italian. She was born on Sept. 1, and her age is 26. She has light brown hair and dark green eyes. She to specialized with guns. "Hello, my name is Celty. It is a pleasure to meet you Vongola Decimo."

* * *

"H-hello, you can just call me Tsunayoshi or Tsuna for short." Tsuna softly smiled.

"Then…. Tsunayoshi-sama.." Celty softly blushed.

"aw… but it's better then master or Decimo." Tsuna smiled. "Welcome to a famglia!"

Tsuna walked over to his 2 friends. "This is Gokudera Hayato, my storm guardian and right hand man."

A couple of feet away from Hayato was Takeshi who was smiling like always. "This is Yamamoto Takeshi, my rain guardian and left hand man… well… he would be my right… but Hayato took it… and wouldn't share." Tsuna laughed. "And.. My other guardians and friends… please come out… you think I wouldn't notice you?"

The rest of the gang walked out.

"Wao…" Kyoya smirked. "You got better."

"That's Hibari Kyoya, my cloud guardian, Bovino Lambo, my lightning guardian, Sasagawa Ryohei, my sun guardian, and this is Rokudo Mukuro and Dokuro Chrome, my mist guardian." Tsuna finished his guardians names. "This is Mosca Spanner (no one knows his last name.. so I made it mosca) , he is my technician, and Irie Shoichi, also my technician and strategist."

Behind the large group was Tsuna's bodyguards. "This is Alfeo, Annette, Fedele, Daiki, Riza, and Luca."

Everyone said hello.

* * *

"Seeing that not everyone was here when we said our names…" Azzo replied. "My name is Azzo and she is Celty… if you would like to know… Celty is my wife since last month."

Tsuna smiled even more. "Congratulation! Hope you have a happy life together!"

Azzo and Celty blushed. "Thank you."

"But… I have a question…" Tsuna said. "Why does the Onoe Famiglia want to kill me? What is their motive? What do they gain? But first of all… who are they?"

"Good question." Azzo grinned.

* * *

"The Onoe Famiglia.. Is a famiglia that was formed about 150 years ago by Adamo de Onoeaccio, he possessed the cloud flames. Right now their boss is the direct desendent of Adamo. His name is Ermete de Onoeaccio. He is the 6th boss of the Onoe Famiglia, his flame is the cloud flames. The wanted to kill you, because years ago, Vongola and the Onoe Famiglia had a huge fight. To be exact it was 70 years ago. The 4th boss of Onoe and the 8th boss of Vongola fought for a object. Currently no one but Nono knows what it is. But in the end Vongola won, but Onoe lost many in the fights. So know Ermete wants revenge…" Celty finished.

"…" Tsuna was quiet. "So… Ermete… wants to kill me for that reason? For that reason?" Tsuna repeated. "What was that object… there must be a reason for it…"

Hayato blinked. "I think I know what it might be…"

"What do you think it is?" Tsuna asked.

"It could be… the Gems of Heaven and Hell. I kind of wished they re-name it but… They say those gems have a special power…. That everyone once wanted until people forgot about it." Hayato answered.

"Kufufufu…. That gem? I heard people forgot about around the time of that fight…" Mukuro added.

"EXTREME! I wonder why…" Ryohei yelled.

"Hn… Herbivores shut up. They still have more to say." Kyoya growled.

"Th-thank you." Celty sweat dropped. "Well then…. We know that the Onoe famiglia will attack soon.."

"How soon?" Takeshi asked.

"Soon… in about a couple of days to 2 weeks." Azzo replied.

Chrome softly added. "How do you know about this?"

Azzo and Celty replied. "We acted as spies for about a couple of months. So we found out about this. It maybe wrong but we would rather be safe then sorry. Until we offitaly know you guys are safe we will be with you 24/7.. Or something close to that."

Tsuna nodded. "So…. I kinda…. Wanted to be alone… with Hayato and Takeshi for a bit… is it okay if everyone leaves. And no hiding or cameras… I know if you are here and planted any of them… Hayato and Takeshi can protect me, and I will yell if I need help."

Everyone ran off with out doing any of those things, knowing Tsuna would know, even Mukuro didn't try.

* * *

"Takeshi… Hayato…" Tsuna hugged his 2 lovers. "I love you."

Hayato and Takeshi smiled. "I love you too."

Hayato added something else. "But I love you sometimes." He pointed to Takeshi.

"That hurt!" Takeshi pouted while laughing.

The laughing trio sat against the wall looking at the cloudless sky and each other.

**TBC…. I UPDATED! I had time so I type of something… and realized I was typing up another chapter for this XD…**

* * *

**Next Chapter**_**: **__Ara? Someone knows? Knows what?_


	4. Attack of the Onoe

**LAST CHAPTER~**

* * *

**:3 should I make a one shot about 8027 or 5927 or 4827? T^T I love em all… I can't pick! VOTE ON MY POLL!  
**

* * *

**~Chapter Four: Attack of the Onoe~**

A man the height of 6 feet 3 inches paces around the large room. Hands tightly in a fist, biting his dry lips, dull brown hair framed his face, and each step he took was slowly taken, with a sigh or a growl.

"How the F*ck do I do it?" Ermete growled. "That way? Like I did to that famiglia?"

He stopped walking. "No… that won't work…" He started walking again.

He looked at his old pictures when he was a child that was hanging in his bedroom. "Ah! I got it!"

He quickly stomped back to his office, and started to write down his plan before he forgot.

He wrote…

* * *

'_Attack Decimo on the 26__th__ day of April'_

'_11:00 am' _

'_Bring team 1-4, and groups 1-4'_

* * *

And sent the letters to each captain of teams, 1,2,3, and 4.

"Hahaha! It must work! I must get that gem back… I must get the Gems of Heaven and Hell… No… Its true name isn't that… I must get the _**Gemmis Horologii! **_

"_Gemmis Horologii!"_ the voice rang in Tsuna's ears. "Ge-mmis… Horo-logii?"

"Tsuna?" Takeshi asked.

"You okay?" Hayato finished.

"Y-yeah… I am… Just was thinking of something… Yeah something.." Tsuna sighed.

"Dame-Tsuna." Reborn walked to the roof. "What did you hear?"

"He-hear?" Tsuna wondered. "… Gemmis.. Horologii…"

"Gems of the Clock?" Hayato Translated. "Those gems aren't even real!"

"They are." Reborn answered. "Those gems name's were changed 70 years ago."

"70?" Tsuna mimicked. "Isn't that when Vongola and Onoe Famiglia fought for the Gems of Heaven and Hell?"

"Yes, it was." Reborn replied. "Those gems real name is Gemmis Horologii. Which means Gems of the Clock in Latin. It was made by a crazy guy hundreds of years ago… It had a special power.. Like your Vongola Rings, but its power was odd. Ha, even I don't know its true powers."

"Even you don't?" Tsuna eyes widened. "But… Why.."

"Is the Oneo famiglia still want to attack us for something that is missing? They think we have the gem, which who knows maybe true?" Reborn smirked. "Dame-Tsuna, time for more training!"

"…HIEE?" Tsuna yelled.

* * *

"**April 26"**

"Dame-Tsuna." Reborn interrupted Tsuna from changing.

"HIE! Reborn!" Tsuna yelled. "W-what do you need?"

"Wear these ear rings." Reborn threw a box.

"What are these?"

"Gemmis Horologii in earring style." Reborn smirked.

"HIIIEEE?" Tsuna shouted. "Why? No how?"

"Nono said to keep it safe." Reborn replied. "He found it in the bank, the Vongola Bank."

"Hie… Why me?" Tsuna asked. _'Vongola left these earrings there?'_

"No reason. Today is a very~ special day." Reborn smirked again and walked away. _'A very special day'_

"What is Reborn planning again?" Tsuna cried out.

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

"HIIE!" Tsuna yelled. "Sorry!"

He ran out of the door and jumped onto Takeshi and Hayato, his face close to the 2, and sat right on there thigh. "hiiee!" Tsuna blushed and got off. "Sorry… again."

"It's okay!" Takeshi grinned. "But are you okay?"

"Hai!" Tsuna replied.

"lets go now!" Hayato grabbed Tsuna's soft hands.

"Hiee!" Tsuna softly said.

~School~

"Hah…. We aren't late… Finally!" Tsuna sat down face on his desk. "mou…. I wish I had breakfast before I left."

"Tsuna you forgot to eat?" Takeshi asked.

"….yeah I did." Tsuna confessed.

"Here Juudaime!" Hayato gave Tsuna a bag. "Melon-pan!"

"Wah! It's so warm!" Tsuna held the bread close to his face and bit into it. "It's really good! Hayato, Takeshi did you eat too?"

"ah… No…" Hayato and Takeshi sighed.

Tsuna broke the big bread into 3. "Here! I don't like it if I'm the only one eating!"

"B-but!" Hayato protested.

"Eat!" Tsuna commanded. "Or I'll be upset!"

The 2 boys accepted the bread and started eating. "That hit the spot!" Takeshi smiled brightly. "Thank you Tsuna!"

"Y-you're welcome!" Tsuna replied.

"Everyone sit down!" Nezu-sensei yelled. "Class is starting!"

The students scrambled to there seats. "Today we will be discussing about…."

* * *

**10:59**

_*tick*_

_*to..ck*_

_*Ti..ck*_

_*Tock*_

_*t…ick…*_

_*T..ock…*_

_*BAM*_

* * *

The doors opened giving entrance to the men. "Gahaha!" Someone laughed. "Pathetic!"

"W-who are you!" Nezu-sensei shouted. "We are in middle of class!"

"Who am I?" Ermete laughed again. "Well then, I should introduce myself!"

He and the ? Men walked into the room with a trail of men behind them. "Onoeaccio Ermete! That is my name! I am the 6th boss of the Onoe Famiglia! Which one of you is Vongola Decimo?"

"Huh?" The students were confused by the tall Italian man. "Who is Vongola Decimo?" One student with guts asked.

Then more joined. "Yeah! Who is he?"

"Oh?" Ermete grinned. "You don't know anything? Wow this room is a prefect spot for having hostages!"

"Hie!" Tsuna squeaked.

"Well Vongola Decimo is the tenth boss of Vongola, the strongest mafia famiglia! I heard he is currently living in Japan! So I felt like _"visiting" _him." Ermete replied. "and he is also going to this school." He made an evil grin.

*BAM* He shot a bullet at the floor. "So then, you better all stay still so I can find him."

Tsuna, Hayato, and Takeshi hid there rings while everyone had to sit on the floor in the corner.

"Ermete-sama!" A man yelled. "I found one of Decimo's friends!"

A male teen with purple hair was kicked in the room. "Kufufufu…." He winked at Tsuna.

"Oh. We found one… So who is Decimo in this room?" Ermete asked.

"None of them are Decimo if you like to know. I would tell the truth, I don't really like him. Decimo went somewhere else, I think hiding, Kufufufu." Mukuro replied with a hint of laughter.

"Okay then." One of the men kicked Mukuro to the corner.

* * *

"_Hello Tsunayoshi." _Mukuro thought.

"…_How did you get caught and why?" _Tsuna replied.

"_I got caught on purpose, not that hard." _Mukuro laughed.

"_eh… okay… odd…" _Tsuna sighed. _"You have a plan?" _

"_Yeah, but that includes something you hate." _

"_Which is?" _

"_Tell them you are Decimo!" _

"_HIEEEE?" _

"_It's that or you think of a plan." _

"_F-fine… but how?" _Tsuna cried.

"_Kufufufu…" _Mukuro laughed. _"When they turn around I will make a illution to cover the students, and you and your 2 puppies will knock them out."_

"_WHO YOU CALLING A PUPPY?" _Hayato yelled.

"_Maa Maa! Hayato calm down!" _Takeshi begged.

"_Tsk, I am not a puppy! I don't like that plan!"_

"_Kufufufu. But that is the only plan I got." _

"…_." _

"_Hayato…. It's okay. In the end everyone would find out about me…" _

"_But Juudaime…" _

"_Maa Maa! If Tsuna thinks it's fine, we should trust him!" _

"_Fine… Juudaime." _

"_But where are your bodyguards?" _Mukuro wondered.

"_I sent them somewhere else to protect other students, took me a while but, I can do this, but the others need protection…"_

"_Kufufu, you ready?" _Mukuro asked.

"_Hai…" _

"_5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"_

* * *

The man turned around right when Mukuro said 1. Tsuna quickly put on his mittens and ate 2 pills. _*HIT*_

"GAHH!" The man yelled. Mukuro put an illusion on the students.

"NOW!" Tsuna yelled. Hayato and Takeshi got there weapons and hit them.

"_Samidare!" _

"_Sistema C.A.I.!"_

"Kufufufu." Mukuro and the scared students was stunned, well only the students.

"Isn't that dame-Tsuna?" One student noticed.

"Why the f*ck are you doing!" Another student yelled.

'_JUST WHO IS TSUNA?'_

"Gomenasai Minna." Tsuna whispered.

* * *

Ermete barged into the room hearing the noise. "Oh~. So you are Vongola Decimo."

"Vongola Decimo? Who?" A Moron student yelled. Hana tried to shut them up.

"Tsk Tsk, I thought you kids would realize this faster." Ermete sighed. "Vongola Decimo, today you will meet your death."

He shot 4 bullets and Tsuna dodged them with no sweat. This was nothing comparing to Reborn's. He activated his HDWM, and got Natsu out of the ring. "GAO!"

Quickly before Ermete got up from the roar Tsuna grabbed him.

"Oneo Sesto… you will now regret doing this." Tsuna growled as ice encased Ermete.

"NO! No! I HAVE MORE MEN YOU DO KNOW!" He yelled.

"Oh?" Tsuna smiled. "You said more men?" Tsuna let Ermete see ALL his men captured by his bodyguards and the other guardians. "Please, tell me where they are."

"Sh*t…." He whispered.

"Dame-Tsuna." Reborn went in the room and dragged Ermete. "Good job."

"WOAHHHH TSUNA!" The students yelled. "JUST YOU ARe YOU?"

"… eto… um… welll.." Tsuna tried to speak.

"Just tell them." Reborn added before he left.

"I'm Vongola Decimo…" Tsuna sighed. "The 10th boss of Vongola, a mafia group in Italy."

"….eH?"

"Hai…" Tsuna closed his eyes.

"WOAH…. No way!" One yelled.

"But he did kick that guys a**!" another boy added.

"He's Vongola Decimo you got a prob?" Hayato growled.

"Haha! He is!" Takeshi commented.

"how do you know?" A girl asked.

"Well I'm Juudaime's Right hand man and storm guardian!" Hayato said proudly.

"Haha! I'm his left hand man! Seeing that the right hand man is taken by Hayato. And is his rain guardian!" Takeshi smiled.

"Hayato, Takeshi…" Tsuna whispered. "We have to go now…"

"Aww already?" Takeshi whined.

"Hai."

"Bye!" Takeshi yelled.

"Tsk." Hayato growled as the trio flew off.

'_The world is a scary and odd place if Tsuna is part of the mafia!'_

_~Fin~_

* * *

**Well I was going to make it better. But today was the last day for the competition. So… SORRY! I might fix this later on the weeks or months or something. Bye! Please Review!**


End file.
